wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lightning and Thunder
|-|Lightning= Appearance Lightning has the same scale pattern as her brother, Thunder. She also has dark garnet scales, but you can still tell they're garnet. Her bones on his wings are actually a pale orange, standing out as well as his claw tips, which the color fades to. Her pale orange, however, is a bit lighter. Her wings fade from the dark garnet near where his wings connect to a brighter garnet near the tips, and when the sun hits them the shadow it creates gets visibly darker. Lightning may not be as strong as Thunder, but she still is visibly strong. She is the exact same height as her twin, and the only thing that makes it so you can tell them apart is really their horns. Lightning's horns also have the fade, like their wings but its more spread out and harder too see. Personality Lightning is more of the protective mother type. She tends to also overthink everything. She can make a big deal out of what is easily nothing at all, which Cloudless and Thunder both point out in turn. It's a bad thing to make her mad, as she gets a bit fiesty when she's mad, but thats rare. She always has that sense she needs to protect Cloudless, no matter what, and you can tell. Background Lightning was almost in the same place as Cloudless when he found her, along with help of Thunder. Thunder and Lightning where actually running away though, as they wanted to be rebels and really thought they could be better on their own as their parents didn't really care what happened to them. They ran off, and soon became lost, just as Cloudless was. They found her cave and decided to help her. When she found her parents dead, they decided to take her in under their wing, like her parents. They both vowed to care for her, always. They didn't want to turn into their own parents. They always seemed to avoid the topic of their parents, especially around Cloudless herself. They haven't quite told her yet, and Lightning knows it's probally best to just not tell her at all |-|Thunder= Appearance Thunder has dark garnet scales, but you can still tell they're garnet. His bones on his wings are actually a pale orange, standing out as well as his claw tips, which the color fades to. His wings fade from the dark garnet near where his wings connect to a brighter garnet near the tips, and when the sun hits them the shadow it creates gets visibly darker. Thunder is strong, and you can tell he is. He is the exact same height as his twin, and the only thing that makes it so you can tell them apart is really their horns, as his don't have the slight fade his sisters does. Personality Thunder is the more fun guardian, unlike his stricter sister. He knows when it's time for fun and time to be serious. He tends to be more joking and fun a good percent of the time though, but when he gets serious he almost demands attention. He can be quite the funny dragon when he wants to be though. He defiantly takes on the bad dad jokes and makes them quite often. Background Thunder was almost in the same place as Cloudless when he found her, along with help of Lightning. Thunder and Lightning where actually running away though, as they wanted to be rebels and really thought they could be better on their own as their parents didn't really care what happened to them. They ran off, and soon became lost, just as Cloudless was. They found her cave and decided to help her. When she found her parents dead, they decided to take her in under their wing, like her parents. They both vowed to care for her, always. They didn't want to turn into their own parents. They always seemed to avoid the topic of their parents, especially around Cloudless herself. They haven't quite told her yet, and Thunder has a feeling they may just never tell her, even now 5 years later. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Shadow hunter the Nightwing) Category:Males